Johnny's bully
by julian123
Summary: johnny has alwasy been a weird kid so when a bully shows up johnny is his next victim. takes place after the movie. this is my first fanfic UPDATE: CHAPTER 8 IS OUT AS OF MAY 2013
1. Chapter 1

Johnny and plank loved peach creak they always had. They had lots of friends like Rolf, the Eds, Nazz, Kevin, Sara, Jimmy and more but the he showed up…

The day started like any other Johnny and Plank woke up got dressed, ate some Chunky Puffs and got on the bus to school. Eddy was messing with Ed again; he was telling him Nazz was a mermaid "no way José." "Yeah she is have you ever noticed her gills!" "Uh not to be rude Eddy but mermaids don't have gills." said double d. "who asked you." Eddy growled. "You guys are a hoot" Johnny said "what's that plank… oh." "Plank says you should join the circus, jeez plank." "Why you little" Eddy said about to jump. "Stop that Eddy!" double d said "Plank was just kidding." Then Kevin said to everyone "Hey guys guess what there's a new kid at school I hear." All the kids started to whisper to each other. "Oh yeah baby a brand new pigeon!" Eddy shouted "honestly Eddy I thought we were beyond the days of scams since our adventure with your brother"

"A new kid oh boy huh plank!" Johnny said with excitement. Just then they pulled into the school.


	2. the new kid

"Come on Plank!" Johnny said with excitement when they got off the bus

"Let's go meet the new kid."

He paused for a second then said

"I hope it's not Eddy in disguise like last time."

Johnny and plank walked to their locker on the way passing Johnny's favorite teacher Mr. Mcshea the art teacher. A man around 5ft Mr. Mcshea wore shabby clothes and had a rather large bald spot on the back of his head, he was nice to everyone except Eddy. He and Eddy hated each other ever since Eddy got Ed to eat one of his paintings of course Mr. Mcshea being nice didn't give Ed any detention, but that painting was going to be sold for $1000! Needless to say he gave eddy a month of detention. But Johnny and Double d where his best students, they always got A's. Johnny always panted trees in many forms and Mr. Mcshea always said

"Wow cool dude."

Today he was wearing a white t-shirt a un- buttoned plaid shirt and jeans.

"Hello Mr. Mcshea!" Johnny said in his jovial tone "Watcha ya doin?"

"Oh, hey Johnny and Plank I'm just about to go fill in a new order for some water colors."

"Cool well see ya!"

Johnny then walked to his locker. To Johnny his locker, 245 was a second home. It was full of acorns, toys books and his paintings. But what was best about locker 245 were all the photos he had of trees. Maples, Pines, ferns, Sequoya, spruce and more. Johnny loved plants but most of all trees. he one day hoped to be a botanist, and go all around the world finding new trees. What Johnny loved most about trees is plank was once a tree. Just as he hung his coat the homeroom bell rang. Johnny and plank ran to class. When he came in he saw him, the new kid a big built white skinned kid with shaved hair he was wearing a sleeveless white shirt with blue jeans with a silver cross necklace. He looked threatening but Johnny wanted to be friends with every one

"Class take your seats we have a new student"

Ms. Smith walked in, an old pinch faced woman around sixty she was always bitter because she never married, even though Johnny and Plank DID want to like everyone she was the one exception. She despised Plank. She did not want Johnny to have a "toy" in class. On the first day of school she told Johnny

"Mr.2 by 4 through that piece of trash out"

Of course he started to cry and all the kids came to their defense. Double d pulled her aside and explained to her the situation she just snorted and replied in a cruel tone

"In my day we never tolerated a sick mind"

She never said anything after that though, Johnny's parents called the school and Ms. Smith almost got fired but 40 years teaching means you get a second chance for some reason. Johnny and Plank went to their seats next to the window facing an old maple tree.

Ms. Smith said to the new student to introduce himself.

"Yo sup I'm Mitch I'm fifteen years old I like rap and got expelled from my last school for nothing"

"Very good Mitch now get too you're seat now"

"kay" Mitch shrugged

Mitch then walked over to the empty seat next to Johnny and sat down. Today Ms. Smith started a lecture like always today on why she hated cell phones Mitch turned to Johnny and said

"Hey fag"


	3. That day

"Wha…!"

Johnny stammered. He did not know what to say. He just sat there unable to move, why did this kid call him a "fag"? Who was this kid? What gave him the right to call him such an offensive word? Johnny started to boil red with anger. If you were in that class at that time you might have caught a glimpse of plank, in which his always smiling face turned to one of anger. An upside down arrow head appeared over his eyes and his smile turned in to a cutting frown. Johnny was about to speak up to Ms. Smith, but then Mitch whispered,

"Hey fag if you say anything I'll break your weird little friend in half!"

Johnny was shocked no one had ever hurt Plank, well May the Kanker once used Plank as a back scratcher but that was it. Johnny started to sweat all over and just as he was on the verge of having a panic attack the bell rang for first period rang. First period was math class, the teacher Mrs. Beck was the complete opposite of Ms. Smith, she was young, kind, smart and pretty. She was a tall brunet woman who always wore beautiful dresses. Today she was wearing a deep blue dress with a red ribbon in her hear.

"Class today we will review proportions for Fridays test. Now take out last night's home work."

"Uh excuse me Mrs. Beck but the new student Mitch has no place to sit" Nazz said

"Oh well hello Mr. Mitch I'm Mrs. Beck."

"Now let's see where can you sit, oh how about behind Plank." Mrs. Beck said

Johnny felt as if he was struck across the face. This can't be happening, the kid who threatened to kill plank will be right behind him, he could just grab plank and snap him in half! Johnny was about to speak up but Mitch shot him a blood thirsty look; Mitch's words rang through Johnny like a church bell

"Hey fag if you say anything I'll break your weird little friend in half!"

"Now class can anyone solve this…"

Mrs. Beck's words just drifted off, all that Johnny could think about was Mitch's threat over and over again in his mind, and slowly everything became a blur he was drifting slowly away from the world…

"Johnny Johnny, come on its time for science dude."

Nazz was shaking Johnny Mrs. Beck was standing there to. They looked worried. But why? What so bad that he felt like a lead brick?

"Dude you look like you saw a ghost; you just sat there the whole class, not moving a muscle. Are you ok?"

Suddenly everything that happened that morning came rushing back to him.

"Well are you?"

Johnny started to get mad, he wanted to say,

"NO I'M NOT OK, BECAUSE OF YOU TWO PLANK IS AT SERIOUS RISK!"

But he didn't he just said,

"Yeah I'm fine"

Of course he was not "fine" but what could he say?

"Come on Johnny get plank and let's go" Nazz said in her sweet voice.

The whole day was a blur, as if Johnny as only there in body. His mind was light years away. In science Mr. Right assigned Mitch in back of Johnny. In art Mr. Mcshea put Mitch at the same table as him, Plank and Double d. At lunch Mitch was with Kevin talking about football. In Spanish Mrs. Diaz had Mitch sit next to plank and behind Johnny. In English Mr. Penn luckily put Mitch five seats away from Johnny and Plank. And in history Ms. Jones had Mitch sit right between them. Before he knew it was three o'clock. He walked to his locker with Plank, who was trying to cheer him up but it was no use. He got his coat and got on the bus. Mitch sat right across from him. And Eddy was yelling at Ed for eating his lunch.

"It was chocolate cake, AND YOU ATE IT!"

But Johnny didn't care he just wanted to get home. The bus made its first stop at the cu-de-sac. On his way out Mitch tripped him. Every one except double d laughed.

"Smooth move." Kevin jeered.

Johnny didn't say a word. He and plank just got off the bus and went home

"Hey double d, you know Johnny the best do you know what's wrong with him?" Nazz asked

"I'm not sure Nazz, but I hope he feels better tomorrow"

At home Johnny set his bag down, and started his homework. His mom and dad where still at work and wouldn't be home till eight, like always. His dad was a judge and his mom was an accountant. So the always got home late. After he finished his homework he ate a microwave meal, took a shower and went to bed early.

That night Johnny had the worst dream ever.

Johnny was all alone in a dark room. It was cold and lonely. All of a sudden Mitch came out of a mist he was holding Plank, but Plank was all beaten up with bruises and scratches all over. Then a crack and Plank was split in two Mitch said in an ominous voice

"Ha Ha Ha this is what you get FAG!"

Johnny wanted to scream but his mouth was gone! He ran but he was glued to the floor! He started to sob.

"Aw is the wittile baby gonna cry, oh boo-hoo a piece of wood was snapped in half"

As he said this Johnny was shrinking to the size of a flea and Mitch was morphing in to death himself not on only that he grew ten times as big

"Now bye bye"

And Mitch raised his foot about to squish Johnny.

He screamed

"AHHHHHHHHHH!"

Next thing he knew he was back in his bed

"Oh, it was just a dream." A sence of relefe came over him he looked at the clock

"8:00, Oh crap I'm late!"


	4. of dreams and anime

**In this chapter there will be anime references in a dream Johnny has. Name all the anime correct and the next chapter will be 4000 words. That's for times the last chapter!**

"8:00 oh crap I'm late!"

Johnny and Plank jumped out of bed as he was about to put his pants on his head started to hurt horribly. It was as if someone was pounding on his forehead.

"Ow! That hurts!"

As Johnny looked around for something to help his headache he saw a note and a bottle labeled

"_Kids Motrin_" on his night stand.

"_Dear Johnny _

_Last night I head_ _you screaming in bed when I got home. You looked pale and you where sweating all over so I took you temperature, it was 100 degrees so stay home. Take ½ tsp. of that medicine every two hours you father left for a conference in New York this morning. I will be hoe early around 6:30_

_Love MOM"_

"Looks like we're staying home today Plank."

Johnny then realized why he was sick, he was so scared of Mitch he MADE himself sick to avoid him! Double d once told him about stuff like this in art class.

"_And so you see Johnny sometimes we get so overstimulated our brains just get too tired and make ourselves sick to avoid the problem."_

"_Wow cool Double d!"_

"Oh no Plank Mitch really doses scare me!" Johnny said.

"Oh well lets go watch some anime!" Johnny remarked

Johnny and Plank loved anime like "_Bleach_", _"Naruto" "Inuyasha" "Fullmetal alchemist" _and so many more. It provided them a means of escape from their normal lives, andgave him a creative outlet.

"Let's watch _The familiar of zero!_"

Johnny turned on his laptop and went on YouTube, but his mind drifted away yet again. All he could think about was Mitch and that dream. Even when the scene in which Saito confesses his love for Louise, the scene that always made Johnny tear up appeared. He just sat there his face devoid of all emotion well except fear. He then fell asleep again and had another nightmare worse than the last one.

He dreamt he was in a black room, with the walls melting then a light came from behind him a giant train he was in the precipice world and the train was the cleaner! But the train had the face of Mitch! Slowly the face morphed into a white mask, and a piercing screech came from it. Johnny tried in vain to run away but it was too late it swallowed him whole. Next thing he knew he was at the bone eaters well. It was deserted no one around but him and Plank, then all of a sudden a man in a baboon pelt, Naraku!

"Oh no! Run plank run... PLANK!"

Johnny turned to his side to find plank was gone!

"Ha ha ha are you looking for this" Naraku took off his cloak revealing himself as Mitch! In his hand was plan smashed to pieces.

"I can save him with the power of the sacred jewel" Naraku took out a pink shard and placed it in Plank's back. Plank began to reform, and as he did so Naraku gave him a sword and told him to kill Johnny.

"Yes master." Plank said with a voice devoid of emotion.

Plank threw the sword right at Johnny's heart frozen with fear Johnny just stood there as the blade pierced his body. Everything turned black as Johnny died. Next thing he knew he was in a huge city. It was cold and raining he and plank where alone again, when Johnny heard a dark growling voice.

"I shall bring you to god!"

The man wore a yellow jacket and had a tattoo on his right arm; he had the face of Mitch! Johnny and Plank ran for their lives but in vain as Mitch was too fast and soon caught up with them.

"Now you will perish!"

Mitch grabbed Plank and with a burst of red light deconstructed him.

"Plank no!" Johnny yelled

"I will give you a moment to pray" Mitch said with a voice as cold as ice.

He then grabbed Johnny's face and destroyed him with another burst of red light.

"Johnny wake up are you alright!" Johnny heard a sweet voice.

"Huh…whu?" Johnny stammered.

"Oh you poor thing you had another bad dream, it must have been really bad you kept crying and sweating, are you all right?" It was his mom speaking. His mom was tall light skinned women with long brown hear and a sweet musical voice. Even if she was always working Johnny was never mad at her.

"Oh, yeah I'm fine just a bad dream." Johnny said whipping a tear from his red eyes.

"Are you sure?" His mom said skeptically.

"Yeah" Johnny shrugged.

"Alright, are you hungry?" She asked

"I'm starving!" Johnny replied.

"Ok, give me a minute I'll make us something to eat."

Johnny's was a great cook and made them Gourmont food. This time she made spaghetti with a rich tomato sauce with all sorts of spices. They ate quietly, his mom staring at the empty seat next to her. The seat her husband normally sat in but he was on a "business trip" to New York. They both thought the same thing, that Johnny's dad the once renowned judge 2X4 was now a dead beat drunk. He had been for years, ever since he lost a big case and got an innocent man executed. Johnny hated his father for becoming a drunk, in all the anime he watched when a traumatic event happened the main character was able to move on. It may sound stupid to compare real life to an anime but he still felt that his dad should just get over it. His dad was in New York because an old friend of his owned a brewery and was unveiling a new beer at a party.

"Well it's time for bed." His mom said

"Ok mom" Johnny said

He and plank went upstairs brushed their teeth and got into bed. That night he had another nightmare one to horrendous to describe. But I will say he woke up screaming in his pillow.


	5. Johnny's decision

**Authors note: I have started using Dragon software at the moment it is difficult to use so if I make mistakes in grammar punctuation or spelling please forgive me. Also there will be another anime reference, this is where you can find it Johnny will be talking Eddy at the bus stop when it is mentioned name the anime as well as the character who said it and the next chapter we the 4000 words!**

"Oh Johnny time for school!" His mom said in a musical trill.

"What... oh, ok mom."

Johnny's eyes where bloodshot he only got about an hour of sound sleep after an odyssey of nightmares so horrifically gruesome they would make "Saw" look like an after school special.

"Oh boy Plank what am I going to do I have a MATH TEST today!"

As much as he liked Mrs. Beck Johnny hated math. Not only was he bad at it he just was flat out bored with it. He once even had Double D tutor him it was after the whole report card delivery fiasco Johnny had gotten a D Math he only said he got B's and C's so no one would worry about him, he got enough sympathy for his dead beat dad. Johnny went up to Double D and asked him for lessons of cores Double D said yes but on the first day Ed and Eddy barged in to Double D's room Eddy was saying ,

"Hold on to your hat sock head 'cause I got the best idea for a scam EVER! We'll be swimming in jawbreakers by the time were done! "

"No swimming for me, my doctor said I have too much earwax" Ed said.

"Charming Ed, but I'm in the middle of tutoring… " Double D was cut off.

"Hey what's melon head doing here?" Eddy asked.

"If you must know Johnny asked me for some tutoring" Double D replied.

"If you want tutoring lessons from double D you'll have to pay up big buddy boy." Eddy said.

"Eddy please. Johnny doesn't need to pay you so he can learn better math skills. "

The two of them then started to argue repeatedly with Ed popping in occasionally some weird phrases,

Like "The jawbreaker is the spirit of the sun!"

Johnny felt awkward in the middle of this fight not and should not contributing to either side of the argument, so he decided to leave early by the time double the had noticed a Johnny was already in his home and then trying to read a math textbook.

The next day double the went over to Johnny's house since it was a Saturday, offering tutor him and his house but Johnny declined and said he was making progress studying on his own. Of course he wasn't. Besides Johnny didn't want to get into another weird situation like yesterday. Since then Johnny had been reluctant to try tutoring. Johnny left this memory. Having such a horrible week so far he was really happy just to remember those memories.

"Dammit what are we going to do?" Johnny sighed.

"Oh Johnny he you need to hurry up or else you'll miss the bus." his mom yelled up the stairs.

"All right, I'm coming just wait a sec!"

Johnny put on his shirt and pants, and grabbed plank. And ran downstairs into the kitchen, his mom had prepared a bowl of cereal with toast on the side.

"Thanks mom, I really appreciate it and so does plank."

"Oh no problem Johnny, my pleasure how you and plank?"

"We're doing great thank you,"

He wasn't just saying let's protect his mom for some reason even he didn't know he felt great and so did plank! Johnny was ecstatic he couldn't believe it. Today he Johnny was going to stand up to Mitch no matter what that entailed. Perhaps it was him watching so much anime the message sank and, when someone is doing something wrong you need to stand up to them no matter what. Cliché maybe but Johnny knew he was doing the right thing. Besides if it he didn't stand up to Mitch now Mitch might start bullying other kids Johnny knew he didn't want that happening. Johnny and plank finish up their breakfast grabbed their bags and ran to the bus stop. Double D and Nazz were already waiting there.

"Hey guys how are you?"

"I'm doing fine dude, how are you?" Nazz said

"I'm doing great how about you Double D?

"Why I am doing fine, what magnificent today I am beaming with excitement over today's upcoming math test!"

"Like only you would be interesting a math test double D!" Nazz said giggling.

"What about you Johnny are you prepared to test?" Double D asked Johnny.

"Yeah more or less." Johnny replied

"How about plank is he ready?" Double D asked

"Yup, he sure is, right buddy?" Johnny said

Just then all three of them heard people talking approaching them.

"Stupid teachers! Why do we have to take test anyway!"

"Tests make me sadder than the one eyed Cyclops from "I want to go to the monster party!" Ed said.

It was Ed and Eddy trudging up the hill like they always did whenever test was upon them.

"Eddy tests our like games to see how much we have learned!" Johnny said.

"Johnny I'm impressed where did you hear such a marvelous speech?" Double D asked.

"It was from an anime." Johnny replied.

"Figures, cartoon freak." Eddy muttered.

"At least I'm not an egotistical greedy maniac" Johnny retorted.

"Oh come now Johnny he's not that bad" double D said.

"Yeah guess you're right" Johnny sighed

"Do you know where everyone else is the bus will be in a few minutes." double D said.

"Well Kevin is riding his bike, Rolf is riding a wheelbarrow go figure, and Sarah and Jimmy are getting a ride from Jimmy's mom." Nazz said

"Why you aren't with Kevin aren't you his girlfriend" Eddy snorted jealously.

"No I am not!" Nazz said blushing.

"Oh would look at that the bus is here" double D said hurriedly.

"All right plank today's the day were going to stand up to Mitch!" Johnny said that plank


	6. the gourd part 1

**Author's note: In this chapter I will revile what I know many of you want to know. What happened to the gourd! I know that it has been a long time since we have seen Mitch for that I apologize but this chapter will be in two parts the second will be very much about Mitch. **

Johnny, plank, Nazz and the Ed's all got on the bus_. They were the only ones on the bus because the cul-_de-sac was the first stop Johnny and plank sat in their usual seat in the back of the bus. As the bus started moving Johnny thought about what he was going to say to Mitch. Maybe something like

"Hey you I'm targeting treating me like crap and if you don't stop I'll you reported to the office!"

"Maybe that would be too forceful." Johnny said wincing.

"How about… Look Mitch I would really like if you could just stop"

"Nah, that's to week" Johnny sighed

"Maybe I should just tell the teacher without confronting him at all"

"What's that plank you're saying I need to confront him or else he'll never stop?"

"Maybe but what if he gets violent" Johnny asked

Violent that was a word the brought back painful memories, memories of _the gourd_ after Johnny and Plank had gotten wrongfully beaten by the other kids he had become the outcast. He was thrown out of the urban rangers, thrown out of society and thrown out of happiness all together. He even contemplated suicide. The Gourde was born about a month after he was beaten up. At first he tried to get back into the group but was thrown out every time. Ed and Double D came to his side but to no avail. Johnny was asked by Rolf to come to the monthly urban ranger's picnic, he and plank where so exited they thought that maybe people where starting to forgive them, but sadly no, they had not forgiven him instead once he got there he saw that Rolf and Jimmy looked very sad.

"Hey what's going on?" he asked

"Rangers Johnny and Plank you have besmirched the name of the urban rangers, and as such you must be punished" Rolf said pulling out a giant helmet with a ten foot hammer out of nowhere.

"Rolf what is that!?" Johnny asked

"The hat of discipline." Rolf said comely

After a comical beating with the infamous hat Rolf then said

"Now that the beating is over we may begin the ceremony"

"W…what ceremony?" Johnny asked nervously

"The badge stripping ceremony…ARE YOU SOFT IN THE HEAD!" Rolf yelled

"Ranger Jimmy!" Rolf yelled

"Rangers Johnny and plank in light of your heinous act against the urban rangers you shall receive the highest shame possible you will have all your badges removed one by one followed by the removal of your handkerchiefs and you shall be cast out of the urban rangers for all eternity."

"But… But!" Johnny stammered "I haven't done anything wrong!" with tears in his eyes.

"We do not question the urban ranger grand Pooh Bah's rules!" Rolf proclaimed.

And so with teardrops rolling down Johnny's cheeks Jimmy  
stripped off all his badges one by on. How hard he worked again those badges, there was the bring me my badge badge, the furniture decor badge, the microwave burrito badge and so many more that Johnny had spent hours working on, once his and plank's badges were removed Rolf stood behind them and untied their handkerchiefs.

"The deed is done!" Rolf proclaimed "Now we must kick you out."

"Ok we'll go." Johnny sighed

"What do you think you're doing?" Rolf asked him

"Going what else, you kicked us out remember!" Johnny shouted

"Oh no no no no no we must KICK you out, SIMPELTON!" Rolf shouted back.

"What?!" Johnny said in utter shock

It was at that moment Johnny realized how much he hated Rolf and his ridicules customs and rules. They made no sense. Rolf was a self-centered, arrogant; idiot and Johnny wanted nothing to do with him. He ran away before Rolf had the chance to kick him. Johnny ran and ran, to where he didn't know he just wanted to get away from it all and so he kept running and before he knew it he was at the junk yard, in a tire the same tire he was in when the Eds wrongly accused him of being a thief. Yes the Eds the Urban Rangers and ever one else had abused him and turned their backs on him and plank, and he wanted revenge! The next thing he knew he was back at his house accessing his lair where melon head was born but now it would give birth to something else something very different. A monster, one who's blood lust was un- matched by any other beast, the Gourd!

It began with one deed, a deed which can never be undone. It was like any other school day only a day after he was thrown out of the urban rangers. After he had some time to calm down he began to wonder if becoming as worse as the other kids was the right thing to do. In fact he decided not to become the gourd but that all changed at lunch

"Look plank strawberries your favorite" Johnny said

"Whadya mean you prefer blueberries?"

"Well, well, well if it isn't the run-away cry baby!" Rolf shouted as he entered the cafeteria.

Rolf was followed by Jimmy in his urban ranger's uniform. Jimmy had a strange look about him, a look he never saw a look of pure terror unlike the one he had when the Eds scared them in the woods. No this was a look he could not completely identify but then Jimmy's lips began n to move

"Run away."

It was at that moment he understood what jimmy's face was a face that showed true fear for a friend. But before Johnny could run Rolf ran after him and caught him by the collar of his shirt

"HOW DARE YOU RUN AWAY, YOU COWARD!" Rolf shouted at the top of his lungs with his nostrils flaring.

All the kids looked on in fear none of them not even Kevin dared to intervene.

Rolf knocked him to the ground and plank flew out of his arms, and landed in Ed's lap. Johnny was pinned to the ground, he didn't know what to do he looked around frantically, to his right he saw a fork he tried to reach for it but he couldn't reach it no matter how hard he tried. Rolf then began to punch him as he lifted Johnny up by the shirt. He threw Johnny to the ground and he landed right next to a knife. Rolf again be began to punch him, but then he stopped and reached for plank and said

"Now it is his turn." In an unforgiving voice Rolf raised his knee and before Johnny knew it he grabbed the knife and ran towards Rolf the next thing he knew he was in front of Rolf and the knife was in Rolfs stomach a string of dripping blood started to run down Rolf's body and he fell to the ground in a pool of his own blood.

Johnny stood there no knowing what to do. The gravity of what he had done had sunk in as he then plunged the knife straight into his stomach.


	7. the gourd part 2

"Johnny!? Rolf!?" Nazz shirked and passed out

"What happened he-" the teacher who came in was cut off by the horror she saw

Two bodies lay on the ground; one a dark skinned skinny boy with a shaved who had a knife in his chest. The other, a boy with blue hair had a hole where a knife had been. Both in a pool of their own crimson blood that spread out across the white, once immaculate floor tiles around them. The blood went into the grooves in-between the now red tiles and rand down to the teachers black high heeled boots.

"Oh my god! Call an ambulance! Get the nurse!" She screamed. She passed out falling head first into the pool of blood.

All the kids stood there in shock they couldn't believe what they saw. Two of their friends to most all eyes looked dead. A teacher came running in he looked horrified as well but it will take more than that to get a gym teacher to pass out. Mr. Nestor a strong burly man got out his cell phone and called an ambulance. The nurse Mrs. Gold had run out and come back with an arm full of gauze and anti-bionics.

The ambulance came and went taking the two boys Nazz and the teacher where taken to the nurse's office. All the other kids where in the principal's office their parents with them hugging them and kissing them.

What's gonna happen to Johnny and Rolf? Eddy said tentatively.

The principal Mr. Schmitt sighed "I don't know we haven't heard anything from the hospital yet but from what I can guess if they make it Johnny will be charged with attempted murder."

His words hung in the air like a thick fog. All the kids sat in shock. Johnny charged with attempted murder? But he was so kind and sweet.

"It's our fault" double d said with tears in his eyes. "We drove him to this."

"We are such meanies!" Ed sobbed

"What have we done!" Jimmy shirked.

"You kids didn't do anything!" Mr. Mcshea said

"Yeah, we did." Eddy said

All the kids began to tell their parents and teachers what happened that last spring when they all ran away, they told them everything. When they got to Eddy's brother and how Johnny had not known what happened and attacked the Edds they all stopped unable to speak any more their throats choked up with guilt.

Finally double d said "we exiled him for us like he was some sort of vermin!"

At the hospital Johnny had woken up, next to him was his mother

"Oh Johnny you're ok!" she said her eyes red and filled with tears

"Huh?" he said barely able to make out the sound.

Johnny felt weak as if all the energy had been sucked out of him. He looked around and realized that he was in a hospital, an IV machine was hooked up to his arm, on one side of his bed was his mother saying something he could not hear. On the other side was another bed with a kid in it a kid with a bald head he could see a card that said,

"Get well soon"

Johnny felt his eyelids go heavy and went back to sleep.

In a room two doors down from Johnny's was Rolf, he had just woken up himself, but no one was with him because as part of his coulter the first time he was hospitalized he had to go it alone.

"Aye, the son of a shepherd is longing for home." He said to no one, as he to fell back asleep

In a couple of months both Johnny and Rolf had fully recovered. The court had sentenced Johnny to a year of counseling, and thanks to double d's mom and dad who were lawyers Johnny was not expelled. The school paper had called "The attack of the gourd" as an opposite to melon head.

On the day Johnny and Rolf returned to school Johnny asked Rolf if he hated him and Rolf said,

"No Johnny the wood boy you stood up to Rolf, you are as strong as Rolf."

Johnny woke up, he had drifted off to sleep again on the bus which had just pulled in to the school

"I'm ready plank!" Johnny said with optimism as he got off the bus and ran into the building.


	8. Johnny's return to school

Johnny walked into the school with more joy than he had shown in a long time. Now with courage and determination he would stand up to Mitch once and for all. Stopping at his locker he looked at an acorn he had, the first one he had ever found, he was 5 at the time and all the kids laughed at him for keeping it none the less he kept it. This showed the courage he needed for today he hugged the acorn for good luck and he and plank where off. As he walked into homeroom, however all his confidence melted away. Right there in a sleeveless shirt and jeans stood Mitch, he looked like a killer as he carved something into a desk.

Ms. Smith was not in, and all the kids where in the hall, they were all alone. Johnny froze in fear as Mitch looked up.

"Hey look its Mr. wuss, if I'd known you were gonna play hooky yesterday I would've joined ya."

"Um-uh h-hey Mitch." Johnny barley managed to get out.

"What?"

Johnny's throat dried up he just couldn't get the words out he looked down at plank for re-assurance but he just couldn't do it.

"N-never mind." Johnny stammered

"Aw your bwushing are you gonna confess your wove for me or something fag?"

"W-w-what n-n-no" Johnny said perplexed

Just then the bell rang and Ms. Smith and the other kids came in,

"All right everyone take your seats"

Crushed Johnny sat down. Why hadn't he stood up and defended himself like he practiced!? As Ms. Smith read the announcements Johnny noticed that it was his desk Mitch carved into! The day much like the last went by like a blur where at each availability, Mitch would insult Johnny, push him around or trip him.

At lunch the kids split into their groups. Johnny watched them, the Eds planning a new "scam" but now Double D makes sure they make all the new scams honest. Kevin, Rolf and Nazz sat together while Rolf explained to them his family custom of making "Sea Cucumber Pie" as Nazz and Kevin's faces turned green. Jimmy and Sara where talking and the Kankers where nowhere to be seen. Johnny on any other day would have sat with the kids. But today all he could think about was Mitch and just then he walked into the cafeteria but he didn't go after Johnny instead he walked towards Ed and said

"Hey retard! What's the matter with you, you slobbered all over my new phone!"

Ed was alone as Eddy and Double D had left to go grab some microscopes for the scam. Johnny watched as did the other kids in shock everyone loved Ed, sure he did have a tendency to drool but they just kept their stuff away from him when he saw a chicken.

Everyone froze as the kids who did not know what had happened between Mitch and Johnny still where suspicious about him and now that suspicion had been realized as Mitch walked up to Ed and punched him hard.

As Ed flew across the lunch room Johnny remembering what happened between him and Rolf lunged for Ed and once he caught him charged at Mitch…


End file.
